The Ones We Leave Behind
by ShiTiger
Summary: The last thing David heard was Max's abnormally panicked voice screaming his name before the water closed over his head. The man reached out a weary hand to comfort his young charge, but found himself succumbing to the darkness. (Character death, some pre-slash, and adult Max)


**Setting:** Daniel returns to Camp Camp to settle the score. Naturally, Max isn't fooled, but when Daniel tries to kill him, David gets in the way. That is where our story really begins.

* * *

The last thing David heard was Max's abnormally panicked voice screaming his name before the water closed over his head. The man reached out a weary hand to comfort his young charge, but found himself succumbing to the darkness.

"Max… Max!"

David struggled to open his eyes, fighting against the groggy feeling that seemed intent on keeping him asleep. There was something he was supposed to be doing… No! _Someone_ he need to protect. But who?

"Max!"

David groaned as a feminine voice called the name again. Max? Who was… "Oh my god! Max!" The man's eyes flew open as the memories surged through his mind. Daniel had tricked him, tied him up — TAKEN HIS PLACE! Max had tried to rescue him while his friends distracted the cultist.

And yes, David could finally admit that Daniel was the horrible person Max knew he was from the beginning. Max had all but dragged David back toward the camp, but they were ambushed. Darting out of the bushes, Daniel had managed to slash the poor boy's arm, before wrapping his own arm around Max's fragile neck. For all his spunk and fire, Max was still a child. He was certainly no match for a 24-year-old man.

With the sinister blade pressed to the boy's throat, Daniel had gotten as far as the pier before David even had a chance to jump him. Max was pushed to the side, and there was a tussle between the two men, and then… and then…

For some reason, David couldn't remember past that point. All he could recall was the sound of Max screaming his name, and then the cold embrace of water and darkness.

Max… he needed to save Max.

David struggled to his feet, barely aware of the water around his legs as he trudged the short distance to the shore. The counsellor lifted a hand to shade his bleary eyes from the noon-day sun. A chill permeated his body, but David was quick to dismiss it as a result of being in the water. He had much more important things to deal with.

* * *

David stumbled past the childrens' tents, making his ways toward the mess hall. By the position of the sun in the sky, he guessed it was lunchtime. Nearing the door, he reached out to push it open, only to step back quickly when a little girl with pink pigtails flung the door open and rushed toward him, only missing him by an inch.

"You'll never catch me, camp man!"

David had only a second to think _'We've got a new camper'_ before reality crashed down on him. Now was not the time to jump for joy and sing his camp song. Daniel was still on the loose, and Max would be number one on his hit list if he thought David was dead.

Muffled shouts of "You get her, Max!" and "You go, Max!" were the only warning he had before the door swung open again, and a familiar curly-haired man ran right _THROUGH_ him. David drew in a startled breathe as his entire body tingled at the strange new sensation. That young man was… David turned quickly, only to find himself starting down into golden eyes that were peering back at him in confusion.

"Max," David whispered, a smile spreading over his face at the sight of his _secretly_ favorite camper, who was not only alive and well, but all grown up — AND a camp counsellor himself. It was like a dream come true!

The young man shook his head and turned away, yelling out, "Alex, you little brat! Get back here!"

"You'll never take me alive!" the girl called back from her perch in a tree.

As Max raced off to catch his wayward little camper, David could only marvel at how much things had changed, and what had remained the same. "I guess being dead isn't too bad. At least I got to stay at Camp Campbell." And he got to see Max, Nikki and Neil, if he'd placed the voices inside the mess hall right, all grown up and living happy lives.

* * *

Max trudged back up to the lodge. "You are not getting dessert tonight," the dark-haired man scolded, cradling the little girl under his arm like a rag doll.

"Awww, don't be such a jerk. You're just mad that your boyfriend dumped you," the child said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"My personal life is none of your business," the man grumbled, before shooting back, "And I dumped him, thank you very much."

"Sure you did," the girl giggled, receiving an eye roll in response. "Hey, who is that guy?" she suddenly asked.

Max came to a stop, looking around for whoever the child was referring to. With everyone in the mess hall for lunch, the camp was empty, except for the two of them. "Stop trying to get away, Alex."

"I'm not. There really is a man over there. He's standing by the flag pole," the pig-tailed girl informed him.

"There's no one there, Alex," Max sighed heavily, reaching up to rub his aching forehead. These kids were going to be the death of him.

"Yes – there – is," she insisted, pointing at the strange man watching them.

"Can you see me?" David wondered aloud, feeling a giant grin spreading over his face.

"Of course, I can see you. You're tall and thin, and you have bushy eyebrows, and you're wearing a Camp Campbell shirt with a pine tree on it," the girl announced, completely oblivious to the startled look on Max's face.

"Well then, it's nice to meet you, young lady. I'm David. I used to be Max's camp counsellor when I was… I mean, when he was a little boy," David tried to avoid referring to himself as dead. She was just a child, after all.

"Who are you talking to?" Max asked suddenly, still managing to look straight through David without seeing him.

"That nice man. He says his name is David, and he used to be your camp counsellor. But he looks your age, so that's pretty weird. I mean, you're both like _a hundred_ years old, so I guess that's okay," Alex said, glancing up at the man holding her.

David winced as his former camper seemed to stare right at him in disbelief. Then, with a shake of his head, the look was gone. "I've had it up to here with your lies, Alexandra."

"Don't call me that! I hate that name!" the pink-haired girl yelled, attempting to bite him.

"I don't know how you found out about… _him_ , but he's not around anymore. And ghosts don't exist, so you can't play that card with me." As Max pushed open the mess hall door, David saw the little girl under his arm gasp in delight, her eyes still riveted to his translucent form. "You're a ghost!"

David rubbed his arm awkwardly as the door slammed shut behind his former camper. It was true. He **was** a ghost. He didn't belong in this world any longer, but he didn't know how to properly leave it. "Maybe I'll just go for a walk to clear my head."

* * *

Well, there it was. Irrefutable proof that he truly had departed this world. A single, weathered grave stone.

 _In memory of the most annoyingly cheerful camp counsellor ever_

"Aw, isn't that sweet," David mused aloud. This clearing in the forest was a lovely place to be laid to rest. Close enough to hear the kids at the camp, but hidden from their view. Maybe he would just rest here for a while. He was feeling rather tired, now that he thought about it.

* * *

The sound of a branch snapping caught David's attention. With a start, he realized that the sun was already setting, and the cheerful sound of children playing had dimmed to whispers between tent-mates. David turned his gaze toward the sound of leaves rustling, only to see his favorite camper step through the bushes. The ghost stayed where he was, half-sitting on his tombstone — which was strangely solid below him in comparison to other objects he found himself able to walk through.

Max stepped closer, his face emotionless. David smiled in return, content to watch his former charge, rather than get in his way. The young man gazed at David's tombstone for a long time, before setting his lantern on the ground next to a tree stump nearby. The former counsellor watched as he reached behind his back and pulled out…

The ghost drew in an excited breath, practically squealing aloud with glee at the sight of his beloved guitar in the young man's hands. Max didn't say a word — he simply began to play David's camp song as the sun continued its descent in the distance.

The former counsellor rested his chin in his hands as the camp song faded into a more mournful tune. "Oh, Max… I miss you, too."

* * *

The moon had begun casting its light on the clearing when the final song came to an end. The lantern's glow flickered against the young man's bare legs as he sat in silence, his eyes half-closed.

"David, if you are still around…" Max trailed off, staring at his feet. Suddenly, his head shot up, his golden eyes focused intently, almost angrily, at the gravestone. "Don't think I was playing this for you! It's just too quiet here, is all."

David felt his eyes widen, before he let out a chuckle. Typical Max, always so uncomfortable with showing affection.

"I mean, it's not like I _MISS_ you or anything. And I'm not going _thank you_ for saving my life. You were the one who hired that crazy cultist in the first place," Max grumbled, the guitar dangling at his side. The young man turned away in a huff, his frame tense and unyielding.

"I know. I wish I could tell you how sorry I am that all that happened, Max," David sighed, slipping closer to the younger man so he could attempt to wrap his arms around his chest from behind. Max had grown into a fine young man, and, if they were both alive, his head would fit perfectly beneath David's chin. Not that he wanted to make this weird or anything — even if Max did admit he was gay. David himself had never admitted that he was into guys. Though, knowing Max, he probably figured it out.

Max seemed to stand abnormally still long enough for David to give him as close to a hug as he could, before stepping through the ghost's arms and stomping to the edge of the woods. His black, curly hair seemed to float in the air when he turned around sharply to announce, "And I **stole** your guitar. It's not like you were using it," before pushing through the bushes, and heading back to camp.

Yes, this is a nice final resting place, David thought to himself in amusement.

* * *

Note: I originally wanted Alex to be Neil and Nikki's daughter, but she wouldn't be old enough for camp yet. Neil and Nikki are still just dating, and haven't had kids, as of yet. The three friends are back at the recently re-opened Camp Campbell under Campbell's daughter (who is barely around). Max and Nikki are 23, and Neil is 24.

I had honestly forgotten about this fic. I'm going to leave it as a one-shot, for now. I may revisit it later, and add more. Pre-slash, as I do ship David and Max, as long as they are both adults. Or kids at the same time…


End file.
